


A Revelation

by poppycostello



Series: Doctor Constable [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppycostello/pseuds/poppycostello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is surprised, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revelation

I was about to start reading what seemed to be instructions of some sort when Miss Constable proceeded to sit down on the stone floor and begin sobbing quite profusely. Not knowing quite what to do, I enquired as to what the matter was, thinking it to be quite obvious, that Holmes had intimidated the poor girl to distraction and that she wished to depart, something that I could help with. What I wasn't expecting was what she did actually say.  
"Oh Mister Watson, sir, I haven't the heart to be a harlot, I really haven't. Whatever my father told you wasn't true, I never even looked at Mister Spifield, honest I didn't!" Here, she paused and looked up at me so beseechingly that I felt my heart soften towards her.  
"I'm sure that we can explain the situation to Holmes and that you can go home."  
"Home! I can't go home! My father has sworn to kill me if I do not aid Mister Holmes in his quest to create a new adhesive of some sort. It's supposed to only work when music is played? I don't know, sir, I just...I can't go home. But Mister Holmes scared me ever so slightly when he...well, pounced." I looked up sharply, that had been the last thing I was expecting. She saw my gaze upon her and rushed to continue, carrying on as if I knew the details. "He just...didn't warn me what he needed to do and so it was such a surprise that I just...bolted. See, not a harlot. Not a harlot at all," she added sadly and softly.  
"What he needed to do?" I asked, in a strange voice, not quite sure if I wanted to hear the answer.  
"He needs 'the essence of something derived from pure passion' and 'has settled on lust as the most bountiful source' of that."  
"I....see."  
"Go on, read those instructions, it might help you to understand and then you can explain it to me in such a way that I can understand. I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not awful bright like you twose is and maybe I misunderstood Mister Holmes's actions. Just don't you go pouncing on me and all."  
I handed her my handkerchief and motioned at her to come and join me on the luxurious four-poster bed that was littered with cocaine dustings and tobacco stains.  
"Come sit with me, "I suggested, "and we can figure it out together and perhaps come to a more suitable conclusion where Holmes can have his essence and you can go home with your innocence as intact as it ever was." She nodded her agreement and we sat side-by-side, reading the dreadful scrawl that detailed plans for a new substance that could be controlled depending on what notes were played into the atmosphere.  
"Miss Constable," I began, after about five minutes of trying to understand my partner's delusions, "I do believe we're wasting your time. I don't know what Holmes expects me to do and besides, it's a quarter to eight and my wife is expecting me home for dinner at any moment. I am sorry, I shall implore the good landlady to offer you a room for tonight, at mine and Holmes's expense of course, and I will talk with Holmes tomorrow to convince him out of this preposterous idea. Rest assured that nobody will be...pouncing...on you anytime soon."  
This was all sorted out relatively easily. I agreed to meet with Holmes at 4 o'clock the next day and proceeded on my way home, hoping that Mary would not be too worried about my being late.  
A brisk walk saw me in the door at five past and, as I feared, she looked dreadfully flustered and upset.  
"Mary, I'm so sorry to have worried you. I called on Holmes after practice hours, and, you know how he is, always caught up in one case or another." I deigned not to tell her the exact nature of this particular case, thinking it would only serve to vex her further.  
"It's...it's not that. Sit down, John. Would you...would you like a drink?"  
"A tot of brandy wouldn't go amiss," I remarked jovially, hanging up my hat and coat and beginning to unbutton my waistcoat.  
"John, I must insist that you sit down," she said as she poured me a double measure and placed it on the table.  
"Are you sure you're quite alright?"  
"Yes. Yes. Well...no, not quite. I have something to tell you, John, and you're not going to like it. But I simply must..I mean, I must tell you..." She stopped and drew a breath and then looked me directly in the eye. "John, I've been having an affair."


End file.
